The Rogue of the West
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: A blonde dancer trapped in a mundane life.  A mysterious green stranger with a past shrouded in darkness. An enemy known only as the Storm.  And one desolate homeland to save.  Welcome to the Land of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an experiment… hope it turns out well!**

The hot desert wind blew violently across the barren land, throwing bits of sand harshly into whoever was unfortunate enough to be passing through. One lone figure made its way through the wasteland, a handkerchief pulled high up over their nose and mouth in an attempt to keep the biting sand out. The small drops of blood that fell from open wounds were the only signs of life in the forsaken land. Injured and weak, they continued on, the howling wind their only companion… and witness of their plight.

* * *

><p>The petite blonde shook the rug vigorously, turning her face away from the flying dust and dirt particles. "This is NOT in my job description…" she muttered, trying to hold the offending object as far away from her as she could.<p>

Galinda Arduenna fancied herself quite the dancer, as the men always came calling for her by name. The calls of "Miss Galinda!" were music to her ears and while these men provided her with little more than amusement, she had to admit that there was one man she had her eye on, and he seemed to have his eye right back on her.

Galinda shook those thoughts from her head as she began to head back inside the saloon; after all, there would soon be men waiting to see her and she was not one to disappoint. The blonde was about to enter when something caught her eye. At first, she thought it was just a mirage; a trick the desert liked to play on unsuspecting people, but as she looked closer, she saw that it was not a trick at all. Galinda abandoned the rug as she began to approach, growing more cautious as she got closer.

As it turned out, the mysterious figure was actually a person; a cowboy, based on his clothing. Galinda wasn't sure where he had come from, or if he was even alive. She gingerly poked his shoulder with the toe of her shoe. No reaction. The blonde poked him again, a little harder. Still no reaction. Galinda kicked the cowboy, perhaps a little harder than she had intended because he rolled onto his back. The blonde let out a small squeak, but when his eyes didn't open, she leaned in for a closer look.

A narrow face with a slightly pointed nose… a very defined jaw line and raven hair… and green skin. The blonde paused; she had almost forgotten what the color green looked like. After all, it wasn't like anything actually grew out here. Normally, she was sure she would have been repulsed, but it almost looked good on him… he was so different from anything in her usual life.

The slight rise and fall of his chest suddenly caught her attention, and Galinda realized he was still alive. She straightened up and gripped his vest gingerly, trying to avoid getting dust on her dress, which was near impossible. She gave a tug and he slid through the sand an inch. Galinda pulled again, but was met with the same amount of success. She let go, letting him fall back to the sand, but she immediately jumped back with a yell of disgust as his blood dripped onto her shoe.

"NOT in my job description…" she muttered again as she headed back to the saloon, poking her head inside and causing more than a few heads to turn. "Umm, there's a problem out here that someone needs to fix… now."

* * *

><p>By the time her workday had ended, Galinda had forgotten all about the mysterious stranger that had appeared out of nowhere. That might have had to do with the fact that she was currently in the bed of one Sheriff Fiyero Tiggular, who was not only her favorite client, but her highest paying one as well. Galinda was known as the "one-take woman", mainly because anyone who paid for her services could only afford her once. Oh, the blonde knew she was expensive, but how could she not be worth it? Only Fiyero could afford her more than once, and perhaps that was because Galinda gave him a slight… discount.<p>

"So… I heard you found our mysterious guest today," Fiyero said after the heat between them had passed.

"Hmm? Oh… him." The blonde rolled onto her side. "I hardly thought it worth remembering."

"I'm curious as to find out where he came from."

"Unless he plans on paying, I really don't care," Galinda replied.

Fiyero looked at her. "You really are a business woman, aren't you?"

"I just know what I want."

"It would definitely appear that way," the sheriff said with a slight chuckle. "The doctor said he should be up by tomorrow… and then we'll have a chance to find out what his story is."

"Well, I must admit that I don't care in the slightest."

* * *

><p>Fiyero, being the sheriff of the town, was one of the first people up the next morning, as he was curious as to who this stranger Galinda had found was.<p>

"Is he awake yet?" Fiyero asked as he entered the doctor's building.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

Fiyero paused. "She?" He approached the cot the stranger was lying on and saw that she was, in fact, a woman. With removal of her outer clothing and hat, her gender had become more obvious. "And the green?"

"Yes, it is an oddity."

"To say the least." Fiyero removed his hat and hung it on a hook as he moved to sit in a chair, raising his boots to rest on the desk in front of him. "You can take a break, doc. I'll watch her."

The doctor looked somewhat unsure, but left the building, leaving Fiyero alone with the unconscious stranger. The sheriff looked at the green woman, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed shallowly.

"I've got a lot of questions for you… green stranger."

* * *

><p>"So, have you been to see that mysterious newcomer you rescued?"<p>

Galinda looked at the munchkin barkeeper. "Why does everyone assume I want anything to do with him? All I did was drag him two inches into town. I have no other association with a… green man."

"All right. If you're that adamant about it," Boq said before he went back to cleaning glasses.

"I am," Galinda called to his back, but her reply was just a short laugh. The blonde let out a "hmph!" of sorts before she stalked back stage to her vanity, plopping down in the seat and looking into her mirror as she began to fix her hair. She couldn't understand why everyone thought she wanted something to do with that mysterious green man. She had merely been the first to stumble across him and that was all.

Still, now that everyone kept bringing it up… Galinda's interest was beginning to pique. Who was the mystery man, and where had he come from? And why in Lurline's name was his skin green? That puzzled the blonde most of all. She set down her hairbrush, but judging by the noise it made, it was perhaps a bit harsher than she had intended. Now Galinda wanted answers, and she had everyone else to blame!

The blonde dancer left the saloon as she made her way over to the doctor's office. She entered and found it empty, save for the green stranger lying on a cot. Galinda approached him slowly, noting that he looked somewhat different as rays of dusty sunlight filtered through the window and played across his face.

"Looks like you were curious after all."

The sound of the sheriff's voice jerked Galinda back to reality and she spun to face him.

"Well, only because everyone kept asking me about it like I cared!" she protested.

"So you came to prove them all wrong?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Stop doing that!"

Fiyero laughed. "Well, I need to respond to a call, so perhaps you could watch greenie here for a little while." He picked up his hat and set it back on his head, shooting Galinda a grin.

"Wha- Fiyero! Don't leave me here with him!" the blonde called, but the sheriff was gone. Galinda sighed in frustration before she turned to look back at the stranger. "You are certainly causing me more trouble than you're worth." The dancer moved to the desk, looking for something to amuse herself with. After all, what else was she supposed to do? She squatted down to rifle through a bottom drawer, disappointed when she was met with nothing but files. She stood up with a sigh and froze.

The green stranger was gone.

"Oh dear Lurline…" She had known this had been a bad idea! Fiyero was going to get it now! The blonde had just thought about running for the door when she felt an arm wrap around her neck and heard the cocking of a gun.

"Don't move."

"You don't move."

"Wha- no, you don't move!"

"You don't move times infinity."

"Oh dear Oz."

The blonde was released and spun around to face the green stranger. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "You're a woman?"

"Holy shit, could you have screamed that any louder?" the green woman asked, her revolver still pointed at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I just—wait, I don't need to apologize to you! If you want people to know you're a woman, maybe you should dress like one!" The blonde's nose crinkled. "Or at least lose the man stink… yuck!"

The green woman rolled her eyes. "Oh please…" She holstered her firearm. "I don't have time for a child like you."

"I am not a child! I am a dancer, and escort!"

"You mean you're a whore," the green woman said as she began to rebutton her shirt.

"I take great offense to that term!"

"You're too young anyway. What are you, twelve?"

"I am not! I am seventeen years old."

"Wow, you're almost to your golden years, ain't ya blondie?"

The blonde bristled in anger. "Well, who the hell are you to show up here and insult me?"

The green woman flashed her a grin. "Elphaba Thropp, rogue of the west. And whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

"Oh, now you're polite. Well, Miss Elphaba Thropp, rogue of the east—"

"West."

"Whatever! You should be grateful because if it weren't for me, you'd most likely be dead, still lying on the outskirts of town."

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, please excuse my abrasive behavior earlier and let me extend to you my most deepest appreciation and gratitude."

The blonde paused as her brain raced to keep up with everything Elphaba was saying and struggled to process it.

"You still there blondie?" Elphaba asked, smiling slightly at the blank expression on Galinda's face.

Galinda shook her head. "Well… well I don't know if I feel like forgiving you so easily!"

"Aww, you cut me to the quick, itty-bitty."

"Stop calling me all those names! I have a real name, you know."

"Which I cannot use since you have neglected to tell me what it is."

Galinda started to reply, but paused. Damn, this woman was good! Galinda hated that! "Well, you can address me as Miss Galinda Arduenna, but Miss Galinda will do."

"Well, Miss Galinda, it has been a pleasure, but I really can't stay. Important matters to attend to; I'm sure you understand." Elphaba reached for her hat, but Galinda snatched it up first.

"Nuh-uh! No! You are not leaving until I get some answers, miss… missy!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Miss Galinda, must we really go through this?"

"Yes, we must!"

"Remember who has the firepower here," Elphaba said, drawing both of her revolvers.

There was a sudden cocking noise and both women looked up.

"I do," Fiyero said, his shotgun aimed at the green woman. "Drop your weapons."

Elphaba's dark eyes narrowed as she weighed the options, but she did as she was told, and slid her guns across the desk. "So you must be the big bad sheriff around here," the green woman said.

"I am, and as such, I'll ask the questions, and you're going to answer them."

"Of course, but I might feel more inclined to answer without a gun in my face."

"And I would be more inclined to lower my weapon if I didn't see you as a threat."

"Touché. Well, what would you like to know, Mister Sheriff?"

"Who are you, first off, and where did you come from?"

"Do names really matter? Who are we all, really? As for my place of origin, I have nowhere to call home, so you could say I'm a drifter. Just another grain of sand being blown about in the wind."

"She said her name was Elphaba Thropp, rogue of the north," Galinda chimed.

"West! Dear Oz, woman, you have a horrible memory!" Elphaba said, exasperated.

"Elphaba is it?" Fiyero said. "Well Elphaba Thropp, where did you come from?"

"That depends. Where am I?"

"We're on the edge of the desert to Ev."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Ah. I did stray far then."

"Just tell us where you're from already!" Galinda said, growing impatient and starting to feel a little left out.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "I was born in the Clock of the Time Dragon; I don't know where."

Fiyero laughed. "That clock is merely a myth to scare those who don't fear the Unnamed God."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed further. "Well, if that's true, then I am also a myth myself because that's my birthplace, so if you don't mind, this 'myth' would very much like to be on her mythical way." She started to stand.

"You stay right there!" Fiyero said, taking a step closer.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the gun in her chest. "Oh please, Mister Sheriff, put that down before you hurt yourself. It's obvious you're using this to compensate for something else." She winked at Galinda with a grin. "True blondie?"

Galinda's face turned pink, but from embarrassment or anger, Elphaba couldn't tell, and Galinda wasn't quite sure if she herself knew.

"Enough!" Fiyero jabbed the green woman with his firearm, the barrel striking one of her wounds. Elphaba hid her wince as she was forced back into her seat. "Galinda, go fetch Avaric."

The blonde didn't move, not wanting to miss any of this interrogation.

"Galinda."

She made a face, but left to find the man in question.

"Now what business do you have here?" Fiyero continued.

"I have no business with you, or your dingy town. I was merely blown here by the storm and completely by accident, and I would very much like to leave," the green woman replied, a hand to her chest.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The two looked up at the new voice, which belonged to Avaric, and he currently had a gun pointed in Elphaba's direction as well.

"Really? Do you even know how to use that?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Want to find out?" Avaric growled.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn," the green woman said, looking down to examine her fingernails.

Avaric started to approach, but Fiyero pushed him back. "Calm down." The sheriff looked at Elphaba. "I have the perfect place for you."

* * *

><p>Elphaba looked around the small cell. "Is this how you treat all your guests?" she asked as Fiyero undid her handcuffs before locking her inside.<p>

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, so until I do, this is where you will stay," he replied. "I can't have you causing any trouble."

The green woman sat on the cot, picking up the folded blanket. "Oh, good, the scratchy kind. My favorite. Does this one have smallpox?"

Fiyero ignored her as he turned to Avaric. "Keep an eye on her," he said before he left the station.

Elphaba watched him go before she turned her gaze to Avaric, who was sitting in a chair, grinning at her with his shotgun resting across his lap.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Avaric said.

Elphaba stood up and approached the bars, her eyes narrowing. "I don't think you understand; I'm not locked in here with you. You're locked in here with me."

**Well? Any and all feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset was one of Galinda's least favorite times of day, though she wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps it was the way the light was cast across the town, or the fact that it meant she would be adding another man to her list. Whatever it was, sunset always made Galinda somewhat depressed, and as she was brooding while taking down her hair, a strange and unfamiliar melody floated through the air and reached her ears. Galinda paused as she listened. The melody was almost haunting and entrancing… she stood and followed it outside, through town, and into another building.

What she found was somewhat shocking.

Elphaba was sitting on the cot, her verdant hands holding a strange blue instrument to her mouth. Such vibrant colors this woman brought… Galinda wondered what sort of place she came from that lived in such color. The green woman's eyes were closed as she played and Galinda found herself slowly swaying to the melody. The blonde caught herself and shook her head, trying to snap herself out of the trance.

"What are you doing?"

The music stopped as Elphaba lowered the instrument, opening her eyes and turning to look at the blonde. "Ahh, itty-bitty. Haven't seen you for a while."

"I am not that short!"

Elphaba laughed. "You're not even five feet. You're short; just accept it."

Galinda would have snapped at her further, but chose to change the subject instead. "What is that thing anyway?"

Elphaba held up the instrument. "This? Called an ocarina, blondie."

"I have never heard of it before," the blonde said, crossing her arms.

"Apparently not," Elphaba said as she stowed the instrument away. "But it's entrancing, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Put him out," Elphaba said, nodding towards Avaric, who was indeed asleep, his chin in his chest and shotgun lying across his lap. "And it brought you here."

Galinda couldn't argue with the green woman on that point, so she just uncrossed her arms, trying to remain her irate expression. "You're infuriating."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you even know that word blondie."

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" Galinda protested.

"I never said that."

"But you thought it!"

"So you're a dancer, a whore, and a mind-reader?"

"ESCORT!"

Elphaba put her hands up in defense. "Excuse me for not using the proper title." She stood and approached the bars, leaning on them as she looked the blonde up and down.

Galinda took a step back. "What?"

"Come on, blondie. I don't belong here. You and I both know that. I want to leave just as much as you all want me gone. Mister Trigger-Happy is asleep over there, so all you gotta do is grab the keys and I'm outta everyone's hair. You can go back to… escorting without ever having to worry about seeing my face again."

Galinda shook her head. "Nuh-uh! You deserve to be in there!"

"Why?"

"You held a gun at me! Multiple times!"

"But I wasn't going to pull the trigger. Don't you want me gone blondie?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then, you can fix that. Just grab those keys and unlock this cell, and I'm gone."

Galinda sighed, crossing her arms again. In reality, she did want the green woman gone… but a small part of her was still curious. Where was she from? Why was she green? Why had she turned up here of all places?

There was a sudden groan and both women turned to see Avaric stirring. Elphaba quickly pick pocketed the blonde's handkerchief and slipped it into her own vest pocket.

Avaric looked up, his gaze falling on the blonde. "Miss Galinda? What are you doing here?"

"I… I was looking for Fiyero," Galinda lied quickly. Elphaba moved to sit back on the cot, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes again.

"I don't know where he went. I'd help you find him, but I gotta watch this one," Avaric said. He grinned. "But I could always take his place if you want…"

Galinda shuddered at the thought. "No thank you."

"I thought your job didn't allow you to say no."

"To a _paying_ customer. I don't give favors, you know." She tried to smile slyly, but all she really wanted was to just run.

Avaric looked disappointed. "Yeah… well, you'd better go. This isn't the place for a lady."

"No. It isn't." The blonde turned and left, looking at Elphaba one last time, but the green woman didn't return her gaze; she kept her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you find out?"<p>

Fiyero lowered his glass. "Nothing. She isn't cracking."

Boq wrung out his towel, throwing it over his shoulder as he leaned on the bar. "Well, have you even tried anything yet?"

"She's locked up."

Boq chuckled. "Oh yes. I can't imagine why she hasn't told you anything yet."

Fiyero gave him a look. "You know it isn't right to harm a lady, even one like her."

"Of course. You always were a man of morals."

"And I always will be," Fiyero said, raising his glass and downing the rest of the drink.

It was at that moment that the saloon doors creaked gently. Both men turned to look.

"Cold night," Boq said.

Fiyero stood up. "Everyone best stay in their homes tonight. There's gonna be some wind blowing through town."

* * *

><p>Galinda closed the window firmly before she moved to sit on her bed, running a brush through her hair. It was a rare night off, and the blonde hoped to catch up on at least a fraction of the sleep she'd been missing. She heard the wind howl outside and stood again to look through the dusty window. It had been a while since they'd had to face a storm… the blonde shrugged and returned to her previous activity. It was nothing worth worrying over.<p>

* * *

><p>It was close… the Storm could sense it. The winds grew in intensity swelled and trembled in excitement. As it drew closer, each grain of sand seemed to whisper to the other in a fervid hush.<p>

"_The Rogue… the Rogue… the Rogue_…"

* * *

><p>Elphaba sat on the cot, holding Galinda's handkerchief between her thumb and first two fingers. Her thumb ran slowly back and forth over the fabric. It had been a while since she had felt anything that soft… and it carried with it a sort of… floral scent. Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd even been that close to a flower.<p>

A sudden wind came through the building, causing a few papers to float off the desk, flipping a few times in the air. Elphaba watched them fall gracefully before she stood and approached the cell door, looking outside. It was too dark to see anything… but the green woman had a bad feeling… a bad feeling indeed.

* * *

><p>The Rogue hadn't picked the best place to hide… but the Storm hardly noticed the little town as it approached. The Rogue would emerge… one way or another… dead or alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Galinda awoke to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke. She tumbled out of bed and scrambled to her feet, having only the time to throw a robe over her underclothes before she ran downstairs and out the saloon doors.<p>

And into chaos.

* * *

><p>Elphaba's head snapped up at the sound of the screams. Avaric jerked awake as well and jumped to his feet, his gun ready.<p>

"What the hell was that?"

"It's coming. You've got to let me out," Elphaba said, her voice urgent.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You don't understand; it's after me. Let me leave and it will spare your town."

"Shut up!"

"Don't be an idiot! Let me out!"

Avaric approached the cell and was about to say more, but a sudden explosion that rocked the town caught his attention instead. Elphaba used the distraction to her advantage and before he could react, she pulled his arms through the cell bars and used Galinda's handkerchief to tie his wrists together.

"What the—"

"Like I said: you're locked in here with me," Elphaba growled before she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, slamming his head into the metal. Avaric's limp body slumped to the floor, and Elphaba snatched the keys from his belt, reaching around and unlocking the cell door. She took the handkerchief back and stowed it away before she retrieved her weapons.

"One, nothing. Your move," she said, placing her hat back on her head as she left the building.

* * *

><p>"Get some water on those fires!"<p>

Fiyero pulled his hat low, trying to calm his stallion as it reared back. Smoke billowed from the roofs of destroyed homes.

"It's no use! We have to run!" the sheriff shouted, trying to be heard over the screaming and howling wind.

"Run where?" Boq shouted back from where he was standing, his face blackened with soot. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Better to run than burn! Now salvage what you can and run!"

* * *

><p>Galinda had never seen such an inferno. She clutched her robe tightly around herself, almost unable to breathe as the flames reared up angrily. The blonde thought she saw forms of wild beasts, but she couldn't be sure.<p>

Another scream caught her attention and the blonde turned just in time to see one of her fellow dancers, Milla she believed fall to the ground as she was overtaken by a herd of… were they horses? But how could they be… they seemed to be made of sand, and their forms shifted with each movement.

The blonde's eyes met the desperate ones of her friend, but Galinda could not will her body to move, and her friend disappeared. After the herd passed over, all that was left behind was a skeleton, one arm still outstretched and reaching for the help that never, and would never, come.

Galinda felt sick at the sight, and found herself trembling. What… what was going on?

A sudden snort behind her and hot breath down her neck.

Galinda turned around shakily and found a mountain of a horse looking down at her, but both the beast and rider seemed to be made from the same sand as the herd that had taken her friend. The blonde started to back up, but tripped and fell to the dirt.

The rider turned to look at her slowly and, seeming unimpressed, his horse reared up, a few grains of sand falling from its hooves and onto the blonde's face. Galinda raised her arm, preparing for the end.

A sudden gunshot rang out and the horse neighed loudly as it back up and came down a few inches from the blonde. A second gunshot ran out and the horse backed up another step, snorting angrily. Galinda looked back and her eyes fell on the approaching figure of Elphaba, both revolvers drawn.

The rider's eyes (or what Galinda assumed were his eyes) narrowed and the horse reared up one more time before turning tail and fleeing.

"Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, coming to the blonde's side and pulling her to her feet.

"Y-yes. What's happening? What are those sand creatures? What's causing all these fires?"

Elphaba shook her head, stowing one revolver as she grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Trust me, the worst is yet to come. We need to get out of here."

"Wha—no! This is my home!"

"Look around blondie! This place is done for! Once the Storm decides to destroy a town, no one survives."

"What storm? What are you talking about?"

"There's no time!"

A building beside them suddenly let out a groan before it collapsed to the ground, flames eating at it hungrily. The blonde thought she saw it pause, almost as if it noticed Elphaba.

"Fine, you want to stay here, then stay!" Elphaba shouted. With her drawn revolver, she turned and fired a single shot, severing the rope that held a petrified horse to a post. The horse immediately took off, heading away from the fires.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Last chance." Her expression changed. "I really don't want to have to leave you behind… Galinda."

It was the first time Galinda had heard the green woman use her name. Before she even realized it, she was nodding.

The green woman grabbed the horse's reins as it galloped by, hoisting herself up. She grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her up behind her. "Hold on!" she called.

Galinda wrapped her arms around the green woman, clinging to her tightly as the wind howled in her ears.

"Oh, shit," she heard Elphaba growl.

The blonde looked forward and felt her heart skip a beat as her breath left her. "Wh-what is that?"

"The Storm," the green woman replied.

"A twister," the blonde breathed. And it was indeed a twister, but one of such monstrosity she had never seen. It seemed to roar as it approached, merciless to anything in its path. A wheeled cart suddenly hit the ground mere inches from them and their horse reared up, almost throwing both women. Galinda squeezed her eyes shut as she clung to Elphaba tighter.

_We are so dead…_

The green woman grit her teeth as she fought to regain control of the horse. "Whoa! Steady!" She managed to turn the beast around and started back through town. She could hear the Storm roaring in outrage after her, swelling with anger. She turned the horse sharply, forcing it down a narrow space between two buildings just as the sign from the sheriff's office hit the dirt, blocking the entrance. The green woman urged the horse faster as she heard the pounding of the Storm beasts coming after them.

Their horse started up a ramp formed by a fallen section of roofing. Elphaba gave the beast one more kick to the sides as they burst through a few flaming planks at the end, becoming airborne.

Galinda looked down at the exact moment that they took momentary flight. "You're crazy!" she screamed.

The horse's hooves hit the dirt and continued galloping away, leaving the burning town behind.

Galinda laughed nervously. "We… we're still alive."

"Don't celebrate yet," Elphaba said grimly. "We still have to outrun the Storm."

The blonde looked back behind them and saw the monster twister starting after them, sand and dust churning at its base.

"Elphaba, faster!" the blonde said. "It's getting closer, Elphaba! Faster!"

"I can't!"

The Storm was almost upon them, and Galinda thought she saw a gaping black hole of a mouth open as it roared at them.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman gripped her revolver tightly. "Galinda, listen to me! The Storm is going to suck us in, and when it does, you do not let go of me, all right?"

"What?"

"Don't let go!"

"_ROGUE!"_

The blonde suddenly felt them being lifted off the ground and she screamed as she clung to Elphaba.

"Hold on, Galinda! Just don't let go!"

And then all she heard was the howling wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside, Galinda was surprised how quiet it was. She opened her eyes, feeling weightless as she clung to Elphaba. Though she could no longer hear the wind, she could feel it tearing at her, trying to pry her from the green woman.

Elphaba, meanwhile, was trying to reorient herself, one arm around the blonde while her free hand held her revolver tightly. "I know you're in here somewhere…"

The two were suddenly falling, and Galinda's stomach shot into her throat, silencing her scream. A sandy tendril suddenly shot out, hitting the blonde with enough force to break her grip on Elphaba.

"Galinda!" the green woman called, twisting around in hopes that she wouldn't lose sight of her. She tried to go after her, but the same tendril wrapped around her, pulling her away. "No!"

Galinda finally found her voice and screamed as she fell through the air. She looked down and saw another sand creature rising up to meet her, its mouth opened wide. The blonde's scream died as her eyes widened at the sight.

A gunshot rang out and the creature recoiled before turning and disappearing into the wall of the cyclone. Galinda felt herself suddenly stop as she turned to look back in the direction the bullet had come from.

Elphaba had managed to get one arm free, allowing her to fire that life-saving shot. Apparently angered by another thwarted attempt on Galinda's life, the tendril threw the green woman. Elphaba flew through the air, crashing violently into the blonde. The two went right through the wall of the cyclone and hit the dirt hard on the other side, bouncing a few times and finally coming to a rest, Galinda on top of the green woman.

Galinda groaned as she sat up, but the sound of the Storm approaching again caught her attention and she turned to look, mesmerized. It seemed to grow even more expansive and violent as it approached, and Galinda knew it meant to kill them this time.

There was a sudden golden light and the Storm let out a screech. Galinda saw Elphaba standing, her left hand bared and held out in front of her. The golden light seemed to be coming from the back of her hand. The Storm screeched again and tried to come closer, but the intensity of the light drove it back. With one final roar, the Storm exploded, raining sand and dirt down on landscape.

And then there was silence.

The golden light died away and Elphaba was left, panting. She looked at the blonde and their eyes met for a moment before the green woman collapsed. Galinda scrambled to her side, her eyes searching Elphaba's hand and falling on the golden symbol of a Z inside an O. She looked back at the face of the unconscious woman.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Though the Storm had passed, there was a slight breeze that blew through the desert that night. Galinda hugged her knees to her chest, shivering as she tried to keep warm. Oh, how she wished she were wearing more than just a robe! The blonde looked over at the still unconscious Elphaba, and unanswered questions buzzed in her head. Why was the Storm after Elphaba? And how did she know? And what did that mark on her hand mean?<p>

Having no answers to these questions was starting to drive Galinda crazy, and she had to stop herself from shaking the green woman in an attempt to wake her. A sudden groan told her that wouldn't be necessary. She looked over and saw Elphaba beginning to stir.

"Oz, I am tired of being thrown around," the green woman said as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"At least you're used to it! My delicate body can't handle such abuse!"

Elphaba snorted. "Oh please. I'm sure you're used to being banged around."

"UNCALLED FOR!"

"Anything broken?"

Galinda paused. "N-no…"

"Then you're fine."

"But my… my ankle hurts! Yeah! It hurts a lot!" Galinda said, pointing in an exaggerated way at the afflicted area.

"Aww, poor blondie. Want me to kiss it, make it better?"

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman. "Meanie."

"You know, you're not disproving my I-think-you're-really-twelve-years-old theory. You're actually just reinforcing it."

Galinda was about to protest, but instead said, "You're bleeding."

Elphaba put a hand to her face, feeling the wetness of blood.

"Your arm too."

The green woman looked down at the deep gash in her forearm and shoulder through her torn sleeve. "It's nothing. I've had worse."

"It is not nothing! You're… bleeding and… that's a lot of blood…" What color was left in the blonde's face drained and she started to swoon.

"Hey, easy, easy there blondie."

Galinda managed to regain herself, shaking her head. "I… I'm fine."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you were about to faint."

The blonde scowled at her before pulling her robe tighter.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Cold?"

"N-no!"

The green woman rolled her eyes before she wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close.

"H-hey! What are you—"

"Relax. Can't have you freezing to death."

Galinda didn't want to admit that she was secretly relishing in the body heat coming off the green woman. She discreetly (at least she hoped it was discreet) clutched the front of Elphaba's shirt in an attempt to pull herself closer to the heat source.

Elphaba looked down at her, grinning slightly at her antics. "Comfortable?"

Galinda turned slightly pink. "Compared to other things I've laid on, you're not terrible."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The blonde's heart was suddenly filled with longing and she said, "I want to go home."

"There's nothing left."

"I don't care. I want to go home."

"Galinda… your home was destroyed. You can't go back."

"Well I want to! It was my home, my life!"

"It was just a bunch of buildings."

Galinda pushed away from her angrily. "How can you say that? Don't you miss your home?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't get attached to anyone or anything."

"How can you live like that?"

Elphaba gave her cold look. "Look who's talking, Miss Escort."

Galinda blushed slightly. "That's… different."

"So then you love every man you sleep with?"

"No! I just…" Galinda sighed. "It just seems like the life you lead is… lonely."

Elphaba shrugged. "I didn't exactly choose this life… but it's made me capable."

"What does that mean?"

"Capable: having the ability, fitness, or quality necessary to do or achieve a specified thing."

Galinda made a face. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"I meant what do you mean by you didn't choose your life?"

"It's a long and complicated tale."

"Does it have anything to do with that symbol on the back of your hand?"

Elphaba looked down at the object in question. She quickly slid her glove back on, hiding it again. "Perhaps…"

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Tellmetellmetellmetellme—"

"All right! Geez, blondie, you know how to push someone's buttons." Elphaba sighed, taking off her hat and rubbing the back of her head. "It's a crest that was placed on me at birth."

A pause.

"And…?" Galinda prodded.

"And that's all you need to know."

"Elphaba!"

"What? I told you what is was; what more do you want to know?"

"The whole story!"

"Oh blondie… you're too curious for your own good. You'll learn the story… when you're ready."

"I'm ready now!"

"No you're not."

"I want to know, Elphaba! Why was that crest glowing? Why did the Storm suddenly leave? Where in Oz did you come from?"

Elphaba chuckled softly before she lay back, putting her hat low over her face. "Get some rest blondie. We've got a long way to go in the morning."

"Where are we going?"

Elphaba moved her hands behind her head with a sigh as she closed her eyes. "Wherever the wind blows us."

* * *

><p>When Galinda woke up the next morning, her first thought was <em>why am I sleeping outside? And this doesn't feel like my bed.<em> She sat up and saw nothing but desolate wasteland… and it all came rushing back to her.

"Take me home!" she shouted, punching the green woman in the chest.

Elphaba jerked awake. "What was that for?"

"Take me home this instant!"

"Wha—I already told you we're not going back! Your home is gone, Galinda!"

"And it's your fault, you awful green thing! And why are you even green in the first place?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You mean you honestly don't know?"

"I honestly do not know."

"Well… that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Elphaba shrugged as she sat up and stretched. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You're not sorry!"

The green woman paused. "You're right. I'm not. Let's move out."

Galinda stared at the green woman as she stood. "Go where?" she asked, scrambling to her feet.

"Like I said: wherever the wind blows us."

"You can't possibly trust some… weather condition!"

Elphaba shrugged. "Well, it blew me into your little town."

"All the more reason not to trust it! And what if that Storm thing comes back?"

The green woman didn't reply, but started walking.

"Hey! Elphaba!" the blonde called, chasing after her. "What if it comes back?"

"Must we talk about that?"

"Yes, we must! It was out to kill us, Elphaba! That isn't normal! I want to know why it wants to kill you so badly and what the hell we're going to do if it comes after us again!"

"It isn't a matter of 'if' it comes back, only when."

"Wha—fine, then what do we do when it comes back?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't have a plan; that's why they call me a rogue! I just… wander, okay?"

"You must have dealt with that thing before."

"I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"Why is it following you in the first place?"

"Are you going to be like this the whole trip?"

"Like what?"

"Nosy, talkative, annoying; you get the picture."

Galinda bristled at that. "If I am going to die because of you, I want to know why, so you'd better tell me RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE!" Elphaba whipped around to face the blonde as she ripped the glove off her left hand, revealing the crest again. "Because of this, okay? The Storm wants to kill me because it is drawn to this!"

"But why? That's what I don't understand."

Elphaba shook her head as she replaced her glove. "The why doesn't matter. As I said before, it is a long tale, and the less you know, the safer you'll be."

"Safe? I think we've past safe and entered dangerous!"

The green woman turned again, her face mere inches from Galinda's, forcing the blonde to stop. "You don't know the meaning of the word," she said. "Wait until you've met the devil face-to-face and shook his hand… then we'll talk about danger." Elphaba turned away and continued walking.

Galinda blinked as her brain processed the sudden emotional turn Elphaba had taken. "Elphaba… I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject for you."

Elphaba sighed. "No… it's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. There's just… so much more to this than anyone realizes… perhaps more than I realize myself."

And then there was silence, with neither woman having anything to say as they lost themselves in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>By the time the two finally stopped for the night, Galinda was sure she was about to collapse. They had walked all day, and even though Elphaba had carried her for part of that time, the blonde was sure she wouldn't be able to do this for… however many days Elphaba had planned.<p>

At the moment, the two were sitting at a campfire Elphaba had started and Galinda was massaging her worn out feet. The green woman herself was cleaning her revolver, the dancing flames reflecting in her dark eyes.

"Look, Elphaba… if you can't tell me anything about yourself… can you at least tell me about the Storm?" Galinda ventured, finally breaking the silence between them as all her unanswered finally built up inside of her, threatening to explode.

Elphaba sighed as she lowered her firearm. "The Storm… is nothing more than a pawn."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… it doesn't have a mind of its own, as you might think."

"You mean… someone is controlling it?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know, or won't tell?"

Elphaba gave her a look. "I really don't know, and even if I did, what would it matter? They're out to kill us anyway."

"Don't you mean you?"

Elphaba laughed slightly. "As long as you're with me, your life is at risk as well."

"Apparently so," the blonde scoffed, crossing her arms as she scooted closer to the fire, trying to stave off the chill of the night.

"It's late, and we still have a ways to go in the morning," Elphaba said. "You should get some rest."

"You sound as though you know where we're going," Galinda prodded, but Elphaba only shrugged.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Elphaba—"

"Look blondie: you don't need to know where you're going. You just need to know where you've been."

Galinda's brow furrowed in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sleep on it," Elphaba said before she lay down, pulling her hat over her face. "Fresh dreams."

* * *

><p>As the two were walking the next morning, it occurred to Galinda that it had been some time since she had last eaten, and it was starting to catch up to her.<p>

"Elphaba… I'm starving," she moaned, her gaze down on her bare feet.

"I haven't any food on me."

Galinda moaned again as she began trying to place her feet right in the boot prints Elphaba had left behind in an attempt to take her mind off her gnawing hunger. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You get used to the feeling."

"Well, I'm thirsty too!"

"Trust me, you can go another day without water."

"Elphaba, I'm tired of this! We've been walking forever and—"

"It's only been a day and a half."

"That's forever!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic, blondie."

"I am not! I think this is a perfectly legitimate complaint!"

"The problem is that you're spoiled."

Instead of coming back with a snappy reply, Galinda instead threw herself at Elphaba's back, causing the green woman to stumble. Galinda quickly wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and her legs around her torso.

"Get off!" Elphaba growled, grabbing the blonde's arms and trying to pry her off.

"No! You insisted on dragging me with you, so now you're going to carry me!"

"I will NOT carry you! You are perfectly capable of walking!"

"If I had shoes, but I don't! My feet are killing me, I'm hungry, my throat is burning, and I want to sleep somewhere that doesn't have sand blowing at me all night!"

"I didn't drag you anyway; I saved your life!"

"It's your fault my life was in danger to begin with!"

"I tried to leave! I tried to warn your egotistic sheriff, but he didn't listen! None of you did, so don't you dare try to blame me for this!"

"If you hadn't shown up in the first place—"

"Fine! If I'm so terrible, then why are you still hanging around me?"

"Well, where else can I go? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

It was obvious that Galinda was not about to let go, and Elphaba was starting to suffocate. "Fine, fine, I'll carry you, but for Oz's sake woman, please loosen your grip!"

"Wha— oh. Sorry," the blonde said, loosening her arms a little. Elphaba took a deep breath, coughing a few times. "Well… continue."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she moved her arms to support the blonde. "Yes, ma'am. We's doin' the best we can boss."

"Smart ass."

* * *

><p>It was about midday when Elphaba finally spotted the hazy outline of a village. She smiled slightly. "Wake up, blondie. Looks like your salvation is finally here." The blonde didn't reply and Elphaba turned her head to look back at her. "Galinda?" She could barely hear the blonde's shallow breathing and it was then that Elphaba realized this was serious. "Hold on, blondie."<p>

A cool rag on her forehead brought the blonde from her sleep and she opened her eyes weakly to see sunlight filtering through the cracks in the boards above her. Wait… where did a roof come from? For a moment, Galinda wondered if she had dreamed up the past two days… but then she heard a floorboard squeak and when she turned to look, she saw Elphaba entering the room. Definitely not a dream.

"How are you feeling?" the green woman asked.

"My head hurts," the blonde replied.

Elphaba chuckled slightly, sitting in a chair beside the blonde's bed and taking her hat off. "Always have a problem, don't you?"

"You asked," the blonde retorted.

"So I did."

There was a pause.

"So where are we?" Galinda asked.

"I do believe we are near Quadling Country."

"Quadling Country?"

"Heard of it before?"

Galinda shook her head. "Not really."

"Well, we can't exactly make it through the Lesser Kells without horses, so we'll have to pass through Quadling Country."

"And where will that take us?"

Elphaba just grinned and Galinda sighed.

"Wherever the wind blows us," the blonde said.

"You're starting to get it."


	4. Chapter 4

Galinda was sure she had never had anything more delicious than the vegetable soup she was slurping down at this moment in time.

"Easy blondie, or you'll give yourself a stomachache," Elphaba said as she watched her, her own soup bowl in her lap.

"Well, I'm dying of hunger!"

"And you'll die from a ruptured stomach if you keep that up."

Galinda scowled at her, but lowered her empty bowl. "Aren't you hungry?"

Elphaba shrugged. "As I told you before, I've grown used to the feeling. I know how to survive on little food."

"What are you trying to imply? That I'm spoiled? Or fat?" Galinda gasped loudly, dropping her bowl, but she hardly noticed it clattering to the ground. "Are you calling me fat?"

Elphaba stared at her, blinking once. "I don't understand what goes on in that brain of yours, but no. I am in no way calling you fat. You asked me a question, and I gave you an answer. That is all."

The blonde made a face. "You're so difficult."

The green woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, Miss Twelve-Year-Old." She got off her chair and kneeled to pick up the fallen bowl.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake."

Both women looked up as a Quadling entered the room. Elphaba smiled slightly as she straightened up. "Turtle Heart. It has been quite some time."

"The others had thought you dead, but I knew better."

"You always did have faith in me."

Galinda, who was not a lady who liked to be left out, chose now to speak up. "Excuse me, but you two know each other?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "No, Galinda, this is all an act to fool you into thinking we know each other."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

Turtle Heart chuckled slightly. "So, who is your companion?"

"Miss Galinda, the easily offended twelve-year-old," Elphaba replied.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT TWELVE!"

"She does seem a tad sensitive," Turtle Heart observed.

Galinda let out a low growl. "I am Galinda Arduenna, a dancer and escort! At least I was, until _she_ came and got my town destroyed!"

"The Storm?" Turtle Heart said grimly.

"It's quite persistent."

"This isn't a joke!" Galinda said hotly.

"Of course not," Elphaba said. She turned to the Quadling. "I won't take advantage of your hospitality any longer."

"Please, at least stay for the night. It would put me at ease knowing you've had some rest before you start through the swamps."

"Well, I would hate to impose."

"Please, I insist. You can stay here, in my home."

"Well, you are kind, but only for the night."

Turtle Heart nodded to them both with a smile before he left. Elphaba turned back to the blonde. "Uh oh. I don't like that look, blondie. What's wrong now?"

"One night? Less than twenty-four hours to rest? Are you crazy?"

"It is entirely possible."

"Elphaba!"

"Look, you saw what happened when I stayed in your town too long. I will not have a repeat of that incident. Besides, the longer I stay here, the more time I lose."

"But I… I just…" The blonde let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine, but I want to do something then."

"I thought you wanted to rest."

"Resting doesn't always mean lying down, and besides, I'm bored."

"I don't know, blondie. Sure you don't need a little more time to recover?"

"I at least want a change of clothes then!"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "But whatever is wrong with what you're wearing now?"

Galinda's eyes narrowed. "You are not funny."

"I must disagree, but I'll indulge in your requests. We'll find you something to wear."

A few minutes later, the two were heading through the small town, making their way to the general store. Quadling Country was much different than her own town. Here, the road wasn't dusty, but was instead riddled with small puddles and occasional marshy plants. Galinda grimaced as she felt the mud squelch between her bare toes.

"Ewww…"

Elphaba let out a snort. "Something wrong, blondie?"

"No… of course," Galinda replied through clenched teeth.

The two soon reached the general store and Galinda made a face as they entered, knowing the selection here would be far limited compared to what she was used to.

"All right. Find something you like so we can—"

"Hello Elphaba."

The green woman let out a yell as she came face-to-face with a brunette. "GAH, NESSA!" She turned in a circle as she backed up a few steps. "I… I didn't see you."

"I can tell."

Galinda came up behind Elphaba. "I simply can't wear anything here."

"Galinda!" The green woman grabbed the blonde's shoulders, moving her towards Nessa. "This is Nessa. Nessa, this is Miss Galinda."

"Hello," Nessa said pleasantly. "I would shake your hand if I could."

Galinda tried not to stare, but it was hard. How could one help it?

"So, Elphaba, I didn't think you'd ever come back," the brunette continued.

"Yes, well, I… I've been… busy, as you can imagine."

"Yes, but what brings you here?"

"We're not staying long, just passing through. Miss Galinda needs some new clothes and such." The green woman spoke quickly, which Galinda found somewhat odd. It was almost as if she were trying to get away from this Nessa.

"Well, I am glad I ran into you, because I came across something that I think you'd find inter—"

"Yes, and I would love to hear it, but Miss Galinda really needs a new outfit and we can't leave her out in the cold and indecent, so it was lovely talking with you again and I hope to see you later, come on Galinda." The green woman grabbed the blonde and practically dragged her to a different part of the store.

"Who was that? What happened to her arms?" Galinda hissed.

"Miss Nessarose. Apparently she was born that way."

"You didn't seem too keen to talk to her."

Elphaba sighed. "Nessarose is an orphan. Turtle Heart took her in, but being one of the few humans among Quadlings was difficult for her." The green woman pulled a shirt off the rack, looking at it for a few moments before she stripped off her own ripped and bloodied shirt and slipped the new one on. "When I arrived here for the first time, Turtle Heart took me into his home and I made the mistake of acting the role as her older sister. Now she's so attached to me that I just can't shake her. I had to leave in the middle of the night last time to get away, and I had hoped I wouldn't have to come back."

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

"I am not responsible for taking care of disowned children, no matter how… infatuated she may be with me." The green witch held a pair of pants out to the blonde. "Here."

"What?"

"You wanted clothes."

"No. No, no, no, I refuse to wear men's clothing."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Come on, blondie."

"No, Elphaba. I refuse to subject myself to that."

The green woman sighed and replaced the pants. "Fine." Her dark eyes scanned the selections and she soon came back with a blue and white-checkered dress. "Here."

"You must be joking. I can't wear that!"

"Galinda, you are being exceedingly difficult!"

"And you have an awful fashion sense!"

"We are in Quadling Country, Galinda! There are not a lot of choices here! You have to learn how to adapt, okay? It's either this or pants; you choose."

The blonde let out a huffy sigh before she snatched the dress from Elphaba. "I loathe you."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

The blonde disappeared behind the changing screen and stripped out of her robe. "So… how does one walk without arms? Don't you kinda need them for balance?" she asked.

"Ruby slippers."

Galinda paused. "Pardon?"

"She has ruby slippers."

The blonde pulled the dress over her head before she came back out. "What do I care about her footwear? That doesn't answer my question."

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "Try to follow me blondie: her ruby slippers are enchanted. That's why she can walk without arms."

"Enchanted? Like… magic?"

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"Well, who enchanted them?"

"You'd have to ask her. Now can we go?"

Galinda made a face as she followed Elphaba from the store. "Why is it that you never want to tell me anything?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know, now can I blondie?"

"I think you do know; you just don't want me to know."

"Believe whatever you like."

"Elphaba?"

"DEAR OZ!" Elphaba fell to the ground in surprise. "Nessa, you can't do that to me!"

Galinda giggled slightly, finding it amusing that of all things, Elphaba was startled by the soft-spoken brunette.

"Sorry for startling you, but I really did find something that I think will interest you, and now that Miss Galinda has new clothing, perhaps you have the time to hear me out."

Elphaba stood and brushed herself off. "Well, as much as I'd love to hear it, I really can't… right now."

Nessa looked somewhat confused. "Why not?"

"Because I, uh…" The green woman quickly wracked her brain for something, anything she could use to get out of this.

A sudden shout caught their attention and the three turned to see several Quadlings struggling to hold onto the ropes that were around the neck of a chocolate mare. The horse didn't seem too keen on going with them, as she was continually digging her hooves into the ground and shaking her head in protest.

"I have to go get my horse!" Elphaba said quickly, immediately recognizing the mare.

"Your horse?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, Epona is my horse!"

"Then why isn't she with you?"

There was a sudden snapping noise and they saw that the ropes restraining Epona had finally yielded to her strugglings. She barreled over a few Quadlings before she started down the road.

"Long story. Now if you'll excuse me," Elphaba said before she started to run after her horse. Epona reared up and Elphaba leapt up onto her back, managing to cling to her white mane before the mare took off again.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Nessa said.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Galinda said.

Elphaba, meanwhile, was working on wrangling her horse. As Epona reared up again, the green woman finally managed to calm her down, running her hand up and down the mare's neck.

"Easy, easy girl. It's just me," Elphaba said.

Epona snorted as she shook her head, but allowed Elphaba to lead her over to where Galinda and Nessa were. The green woman grinned down at them. "So… who doubted me?"

Galinda pointed at Nessa. "Oh, she did. She did for sure."

Nessa gave her a look. "Thank you for that."

Elphaba just grinned again. "Aww, Nessa, I'm hurt. Anyway, I need to secure Epona for the night, so I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

><p>That night, Galinda found that dinner was the same vegetable soup as earlier, this time with a stub of bread to go along with it. She looked up at the green woman sitting beside her, but Elphaba seemed more concerned with her food. The blonde assumed that was more because Nessa was staring at her admiringly, which Galinda had to admit would be a little unsettling.<p>

"So, Elphaba, like I was trying to tell you earlier, I came across something that I think would interest you," Nessa began.

"Ah, yes." Elphaba lowered her spoon slowly. There wasn't any getting out of it this time, especially not with Turtle Heart watching. "Well… can't we finish our meal first?"

"But I—"

"Nessa, my flower, allow our guests to finish eating," Turtle Hearts said as he fed her another spoonful of soup. Galinda watched the transaction, wondering how awful of a prospect that was for life.

Though Elphaba ate as slow as humanly possible, eventually dinner did end and the green woman moved to sit on a ripped and worn couch, propping her feet up onto the ragged coffee table. "All right, Nessa. What is this oh so intriguing thing?"

Galinda moved to sit beside the green woman, noting slightly that Elphaba's arms were stretched across the back of the couch.

_If she even tries to make a move—_

The blonde immediately shook that thought from her head. She had spent far too much time around those types of men, and Elphaba seemed more interested in insulting her than, well… to put it bluntly, fucking around.

"Well, I was poking around the old town records, and I came across this odd book." Nessa gestured to the book on the table with one elegant pointed slipper. "It seems rather old."

Elphaba opened the cover gently, causing a cloud of dust to rise up. "I'm surprised it survived this long in this environment. But tell me why you found this interesting?"

"Look at the drawing on the front, Elphaba."

The green woman did, but Galinda saw it first. "That's the Storm," the blonde said.

"So it is…"

Galinda frowned. "But what's this funny writing on the page? And why is the Storm coming out of a box?"

"It says that the Storm was created from the evils of man. Lust, greed… hate. All were sealed away when the Fairy Queen Lurline drove the Kumbric Witch from Oz, but in doing so, the great power of Lurline was trapped inside as well. For hundreds of years, those evils stayed locked away until one day, the box was opened, and the evils released. The one who had opened the box was infected with these evils, and thus, the Storm was born."

"And what of the power of Lurline?" Galinda asked, surprised to find that she was wide-eyed and drawn into the tale.

"It remained trapped in the box, which was delivered to the royal family of Oz. They received the power in hopes that it would help them succeed against the Storm."

"And did it?"

Elphaba slammed the book shut, creating another dust cloud. "What does it matter? This is just some bedtime story."

"Elphaba, you know the Storm is real!"

"Of course I do. I don't deny that, but I don't believe the story behind it. And if the royal family was so powerful, then why is the Storm still around?" The green woman tossed the book back onto the table. "An amusing tale, Nessa, but hardly worth taking seriously."

Galinda made a face. "Well, I rather liked it, and it makes sense."

"You've been living in ignorance too long, blondie. You don't know how the real world works."

"I resent that!"

Elphaba gave her a look. "Blondie, you've been living in a protected bubble your whole life. Granted, you've allowed many men into that bubble and… other places, but you had never left that town before now, had you?"

Galinda tried to think of an angry response that would prove Elphaba wrong… but she couldn't. "No… but so what? I-I still know how the world works!"

Elphaba shook her head. "You really don't blondie. You really don't." She lowered her legs to the floor and leaned forward. "Well, as entertaining as this all was, I have an early start tomorrow, so I'd like to get some rest." The green woman stood and left the house, closing the door none too gently behind her.

"I wonder why she acted so oddly," Nessa said, looking down at the book. "I thought it was an interesting story."

"It was. Maybe she just isn't interested in such stories," Galinda said.

"In any case, it is late, and we must all rest," Turtle Heart said. He helped Nessa to her feet and nodded to the blonde. "I am sorry I do not have more comfortable arrangements to offer you."

"I'll be just fine," Galinda said, not mentioning that she had slept on much worse than a couch.

"Good night," Nessa said before she and the Quadling headed upstairs.

Galinda paused for a few moments in thought before she stood and followed the green woman outside. She found her sitting on a fence, gazing up at the night sky.

"Elphaba."

The green woman didn't turn to look at her. "You should be winding down for the night, blondie."

"Why are you so against the story that was in that book?"

"Because it isn't true, and it's just plain gullibility to think otherwise."

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

Elphaba finally looked at her. "Must we have this conversation?"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Look, it doesn't matter where the Storm came from. What matters is that it's here, and mad as hell, so stop wasting your time with stories and open your eyes, blondie! It will kill you, regardless of where it came from!"

A silence passed between them.

"I realize that, Elphaba, but to defeat your enemy… you have to know them," Galinda finally said.

"And who's the enemy, Galinda?"

Another silence.

"Get some rest," Elphaba added, before she turned away again. "You need it."

Instead of protesting, the blonde just turned and headed back inside. "I hope you're happy!" she spat before she closed the door.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I hope you're happy too…"

* * *

><p>She had stopped again… feeling rather arrogant, wasn't she? True, she had weakened it, but the Storm would grow again. It always did…<p>

* * *

><p>The scout dismounted his horse and stooped down, examining the burnt remains.<p>

"Well?"

He straightened up. "The Storm was definitely here, sir."

The captain looked across the desert. "Which means she was too… but why so far out? We're near the border of Ev."

"Perhaps she was trying to lure it away?"

The captain shook his head. "No… she can't leave Oz…" He turned his horse, facing his men. "We continue our search… she's out there somewhere."

* * *

><p>The blonde did not sleep well that night, and when she awoke, she found that it was still dark. She pushed the blanket off, feeling hot and sticky and was about to sit up when she heard the wooden stairs creak.<p>

"Already out the door I see."

A sigh. "I cannot waste anymore time. I thank you again for your hospitality."

"And her?"

Galinda froze. Was Turtle Heart referring to her?

"I did not intend to drag her into this. I apologize for dumping her on you like this, but I cannot put her in further danger."

"Why did you bring her in the first place?"

"As I said: it was not my intention. I couldn't just leave her to die…"

A pause. "You know they're still after you."

"Then it's a good thing you saw me heading to the Vinkus, isn't it?"

"Elphaba—"

"Please, my friend. At least allow me a head start. I must return to the Colwen Grounds."

"And what awaits you there?"

"I cannot say."

Another pause. "So this is it then?"

"Yes. Farewell. Stay safe."

The door closed and there were a few more moments of silence before Galinda shot to her feet. She bolted out the door and found Elphaba untying Epona's reins from a post.

"Elphaba Thropp, you were just going to leave me here?"

The green woman jumped at the sound of Galinda's voice. "I thought you were still asleep."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Admit it: you were going to run off without me!"

Elphaba cringed. "You'll be safer away from me."

"Nuh-uh! You dragged me into this mess! There is no way in hell I'm just going to sit by!"

The green woman sighed, putting a hand to her eyes. "Oz, give me the patience to deal with this woman," she muttered. She looked up at the blonde, who had her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Fine, but if I hear you complain once, I'm dumping you in a mud puddle."


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda had only been on a horse once in her life, and it had only been for a few minutes. This extended horse riding was something she was finding less pleasant by the hour, but she had to admit that it was less tiring and faster than walking. She tried to shield her face as best she could from the mud and water droplets that flew up, but her other appendages weren't so lucky. Though she wouldn't admit it, the blonde was grateful for the arm that Elphaba had wrapped around her torso; otherwise Galinda was sure she would have been on the ground long ago.

"How far do we have to go?" Galinda asked, straining to be heard over the wind and pounding of hooves.

"Don't worry about it."

Galinda sighed, knowing she shouldn't have expected an actual answer from the green woman. She knew that Elphaba's destination was the Colwen Grounds, but she also believed that Elphaba didn't know that Galinda knew that Elphaba knew where they were going.

Wait… yes that was right.

And what business did Elphaba even have in that part of Oz? She wouldn't tell Turtle Heart, so Galinda doubted that she would be willing to tell the blonde. The blonde began to wonder why she had even insisted on continuing to travel with Elphaba. The green woman had been right: this was dangerous. Why had she chosen this over the safety of Quadling Country?

_Because this is exciting._

It was true. Galinda had been living in a tired routine, day in and day out her entire life. This was something new. Even through the danger… it was different and exciting and… somewhat liberating.

"You're actually being quiet, blondie."

Galinda was jerked from her musings by the sound of Elphaba's voice. She didn't turn to look at her as she said, "I'm thinking."

"I'm surprised your brain can handle such a complicated function."

"You're terrible!"

The green woman laughed. "That's what people say."

"Well then, they're rig—what people?"

"Just people in general."

"Bullshit. Who else have you threatened?"

Elphaba sighed. "The list is far too long, blondie."

"I can't tell if that was meant to be sarcastic or not."

"Ah, that's the real question, isn't it?"

"I hate you."

"You could have stayed with Turtle Heart."

"And let you off the hook that easily? I don't think so."

"You're only torturing yourself, blondie." The blonde elbowed the green woman, but Elphaba only laughed. "Easy. We're stopping soon anyway, so just hold on a for a few more minutes."

True to her word, Elphaba did pull Epona to a stop, and the mare shook her mane as the green woman slid off her back. She helped Galinda down, but the minute the blonde's feet hit the ground, her legs refused to hold her and she collapsed against Elphaba.

"You okay, blondie?"

"I'm fine," Galinda grunted as she tried to get her legs underneath her, feeling like a newborn foal. She finally managed to stand and pushed away from Elphaba. "Where are we anyway?"

"We just got through the Quadling Kells," Elphaba replied, reaching into her saddlebag and pulling out a loaf of bread. She ripped a piece off and held it out to the blonde.

"I can rip off my own portion, thank you," Galinda said, snatching the loaf from the green woman. Elphaba put her hands up in mock surrender, taking a bite of her own piece. Galinda ripped a chunk from the loaf before she shoved it back into Elphaba's chest. The rogue grinned as she replaced the loaf.

"You seem to always be on one setting: angry and frustrated," Elphaba said.

"You make me like this," Galinda snapped, taking a bite out of her bread.

"Aww, come on blondie. You were like this before I ever blew into your town. Don't blame me for the way you were brought up."

The blonde shot her a glare. "And what about you? What have you done wrong to end up like this?"

"Sorry blondie. I don't do back stories."

"Look all I know about you is that you have a crest on your hand that was placed at birth, and that the Storm wants to kill you for it."

Elphaba nodded. "That sounds about right. What more do you need to know?"

"Why were you given that crest? How did you become a rogue? And why the west?"

"Oh blondie… you ask far too many questions that shouldn't be answered."

"Why not?"

"I've said it before: the less you know, the safer you'll be."

"And I still don't believe you."

"Believe what you will." Elphaba stroked the soft fur of Epona's snout. "She won't ever judge me…"

"The horse?" Galinda said.

"Epona has always been by my side… out here, all we've got is each other."

Her mare sniffed Elphaba's hair and the green woman smiled. Galinda, meanwhile, was feeling a tad confused. She'd never seen the green woman show affection.

"Come on. We've got to keep moving," Elphaba said.

"Already?"

"Do you want the Storm to catch us?"

Galinda sighed, but allowed Elphaba to help her back up on Epona. The rogue climbed up behind her and once both girls were situated, they started off again.

They didn't get far.

"What is that?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked up and quickly pulled Epona to a stop. "Shit!" she hissed.

"I'll take that as it's something bad."

"Damn! I didn't think they'd get out to Quadling Country so fast…"

"Who? What's going on, Elphaba?"

"Those men over there? They work for the Wizard, and right now they are currently laying down the Road of Yellow Brick."

"What is that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. The Wizard hopes to have it eventually spread around Oz, to help lead people to the Emerald City."

The Emerald City. A place she'd only heard of in passing, a vision she'd only conjured in her head. "How is that bad?"

"The Wizard and I aren't exactly on the best terms at the moment…"

"Of course not. What did you do?"

"Another time, blondie. Right now, we need to find a way to get around these guys without being seen."

"Well, how are we going to do tha—"

Elphaba's hand over her mouth silenced the blonde. "Quietly," the green woman replied. She slid off Epona and took the mare's reins, starting to lead her in a large semi-circle around the working men. It seemed as though it would work, and they were about three-quarters of the way when Galinda suddenly felt something odd on her leg. She looked down and inhaled sharply upon seeing a large black scorpion currently making its way up said limb.

"Elphaba!" The noise she made was a cross between a hiss and a squeak.

"Shh!"

The scorpion was crawling higher.

"Elphaba!"

"Not now!"

The insect suddenly stopped and its tail twitched. Before she could stop herself, the blonde screamed, swatting at it. Elphaba whipped around and the men looked up from the laborious brick laying.

"Shit." Elphaba leapt back on Epona, giving her a kick as she drew a revolver. The sudden shot from a rifle caused the mare to rear up and Galinda lost her grip, falling to the dirt just as Epona took off.

"Galinda!" Elphaba turned her mare around, ducking as another shot whizzed past her head. She set her jaw; this blonde "escort" would be the death of her.

Galinda, meanwhile, had scrambled to her feet, only to throw herself down again as a bullet zipped by her. She could hear approaching footsteps and she looked up to see the men coming towards her.

Elphaba was almost to the blonde. "Galinda!"

The dancer looked up, and saw Elphaba's outstretched hand. The green woman had come back for her… again… why?

"Galinda, take my ha—" The green woman was cut off as a rope suddenly wrapped around her neck. She let out a strangled noise as she was yanked off Epona and hit the dirt roughly. The green woman tried to get up, only to be yanked back down.

"Looks like we've caught a stray little birdie here," one man said, approaching Galinda and pulling her to her feet. "Oh, she is a pretty one."

"Keep your hands off of her!" Elphaba shouted, raising her revolver. Another rope tightening around her wrist forced her to drop it. The green woman growled as she struggled against them.

"And it appears as though her companion doesn't want to share," the man continued, approaching the rogue. The others chuckled and Elphaba was yanked to her feet. The leader stepped forward to take her other revolver, but the smile suddenly slid from his face and he tore Elphaba's hat off. "The Rogue of the West."

The other men immediately stopped laughing. "They say she cut through an army of Vinkus warriors alone."

"Yes, and unless you want to become just another story, I suggest you let us be on our way," Elphaba growled.

"There's quite a price on your head, and laying these bricks doesn't exactly get us the money we want. I think the Wizard will be very pleased to see you… and we'll keep the blonde as collateral." He turned to one of his men. "Ride to the Emerald City and gather the guards. Tell them we have the Rogue in custody."

The man nodded before he mounted a horse and took off down the finished road.

The green woman exchanged looks with Galinda. She knew that if she let the blonde stay with these men, they'd mistreat her in numerous different ways. Elphaba couldn't allow that to happen, especially since this was her fault. "Why keep her? I'm the one you want; let her go."

The leader laughed. "And why would we do that? We get stuck out here working all day under the hot sun. It's been a while since we've even seen a woman, and she is quite the catch. Perhaps she could provide some… services to us?"

The other men chuckled in agreement at that.

"I am an escort, so if you care for my services, you must pay!" Galinda said.

"I doubt you'd get any money from these swine," Elphaba said. "Now, let this good lady go before I am forced to lose my temper and hurt someone, namely you."

"Silence Rogue. You're the one tied up here. You have no power in this situation."

"True, but how long do you think that will last? I escaped from the dungeons of Kiamo Ko, where I was held in steel chains and guards were kept on constant surveillance. You think a few men with rope can contain me?"

The leader didn't look convinced, but his men were starting to look concerned.

"We don't need the blonde," one said.

"Y-yeah. We can just let her go."

"It'll be one less person to worry about."

"You all are a bunch of cowards!" the leader shouted, turning on them. "We already have the Rogue restrained, and you would give in to her request because of an empty threat?"

"I assure you," Elphaba jerked her right arm forward, yanking the man holding the rope to the ground before she reached up and yanked the rope from her neck, snapping it. "They are not empty. You all want to stay alive and continue your miserable servitude under the Wizard?" Elphaba turned her head slowly to look at all the men. "You let her go… and my horse as well."

Two things weren't clicking in Galinda's mind: why Elphaba was doing this, and why she cared so much. She should be glad that she was going to get out of this unscathed, but it didn't… feel right.

"Elphaba, I can't let you do this," Galinda said, running to the green woman as the leader bound her wrists together.

"Don't worry about me, blondie. I'm in no danger," Elphaba said.

The blonde leaned in closer. "You're going to run the minute we separate, right?"

An unreadable expression settled on Elphaba's face. "You'd better go before they change their minds."

"But Elphaba—"

"No more," Elphaba said, placing a verdant finger over the blonde's lips. "Now, allow me to assist you back on Epona, seeing as I am being so rude and leaving you."

"Elphaba, please, don't be a fool," Galinda pleaded, making a last ditch effort as Elphaba helped her up.

"Epona. Home."

The mare turned and took off, Galinda only having time to cling to her neck for dear life. Elphaba watched them go, slight sadness in her eyes, but she quickly hardened herself to that before turning back to the men and seeing the one had a rifle pointed at her chest.

"Ready to meet your maker?" the leader asked with a slight grin.

"The question is, are you?"

* * *

><p>Galinda wasn't sure how much time passed before she finally mustered up the courage to transition from holding Epona's neck to her reins. "Hey, you! Turn around!"<p>

Epona snorted, ignoring the blonde.

"Hey! We have to go back for Elphaba!"

When she was ignored yet again, Galinda sighed. There was no reasoning with the animal. She could only hope that Elphaba knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>"So how has the brick laying been going? Do you enjoy it? What does a person have to do wrong in their life to end up as a brick layer?"<p>

"Shut up!"

Elphaba pretended to be offended. "Well, it's no wonder you men are all still single. You have no idea how to treat a woman."

"You're hardly a woman."

"Well, that's not flattering at all! I'll have you know that I do, in fact, have breasts, but if that isn't enough to convince you, then let me tell you that every month, I get a visit from Mother Nature, if you know what I mean."

"This reward better be worth it," another man said.

"It will be," the leader said, though Elphaba could hear the tension in his voice. She grinned.

"Are you all really so desperate for money that you're going to endure my rantings for who knows how many days?"

The leader turned on her. "Listen you; you'd better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to threaten me?"

"I'll do whatever I like with you!"

The green woman's eyes narrowed. "I warn you: do not cross me. I have been civil and decent with you, but if you do not show me the same respect—"

"What will you do? Attack us? We have your weapons, and you are bound." He leaned in close to her. "There is nothing you can do."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop already? I need to rest!"<p>

The mare finally came to a skidding stop, looking back at her blonde rider in what Galinda believed was annoyance.

"Thank you!" Galinda looked down, not sure if she would be able to get back on Epona if she slid off. She leaned over to reach into the saddlebag, rummaging around. Her throat felt as though it were coated in sand paper, and Ozdamn she needed a drink! She felt her hand hit glass, and she pulled whatever it was out eagerly, hoping it was some sort of alcohol. Her face fell a little when she found herself a small bottle made of green glass. The fading label read MIRA LIX. Why in Lurline's name would Elphaba have this?

Epona snorted impatiently, stomping her hoof. The blonde sighed and replaced the bottle after determining that it was not something she could drink. "Fine, fine. We can continue. I just hope you know where you're going."

* * *

><p>As the sun set over Oz, one man was chosen to stay awake and keep guard, his rifle aimed at Elphaba. The green woman herself was deep in thought as an uneasy feeling came over her. The Storm… it was regaining strength.<p>

"It's coming…"

"Q-quiet you."

Elphaba opened her eyes. "Ever heard of the Storm?"

"That's just a myth to scare children who misbehave."

"I assure you, my good man, the Storm is as much a myth as I am." She leaned forward, causing him to lean back. "Do I look like a myth to you?"

"S-stop that!"

She could detect the slight fear in his voice. That was good. She could play off that.

"You know I'm telling you the truth. The Storm is coming. The longer I stay here, the closer it gets. It's drawn to me, and it doesn't care who gets in the way." She leaned in even closer, the dancing flames reflected in her dark eyes. "You can't stop it… it will tear the very flesh from your bones without a second thought, so I ask you… is the chance of reward money worth your life?"

The man looked absolutely terrified now, and Elphaba could hear his firearm rattling as he trembled. She grinned.

"Let me go, and spare yourself. The others will thank you later."

* * *

><p>Galinda had never been one to be scared of the dark, but without Elphaba, and visions of the Storm in her head, the blonde found it hard to fall asleep. Epona had finally come to a stop and Galinda had slid off her back, too tired to try and hold herself up any longer. Now she was curled up on the ground with a blanket from the saddlebag held tightly around her. She wished Elphaba hadn't left her to fend for herself, and she found herself both hating and missing the green rogue.<p>

"Elphaba Thropp… the Rogue of the West… I positively… loathe you…"

* * *

><p>The Rogue had remained still for a while, but now she was on the move again. Headed home was she? So predictable… the Storm would be there to meet her… and she would not be given a chance to utilize her crest again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was home again. There was Boq, standing at his bar and cleaning a glass before offering her a drink and moving to the piano to play a jaunty tune. He always did like to watch her dance. A sudden arm around her waist and she was spun to face Fiyero, and they were suddenly in his bedroom, falling back onto the bed. As she undid his shirt and ran her hands down his chest, she looked over into the mirror and saw a flash of green.<em>

"_Elphaba?"_

_The flames were eating everything, and the heat was intense. A blast of hot air down the back of her neck, and she turned, falling to the ground as the sand beast towered over her. The rider's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, raising his weapon._

_The sand was taking over her body. First her legs and making its way up. She tried to brush it away, only to see that it was spreading from her hands and up her arms as well. The blonde tried to scream, and the sand poured down her throat, silencing her. The creature was coming back down… she couldn't move…_

_The workers from before, lying asleep by the unfinished road… she could see them… and she knew death was imminent._

_Rogue!_

"Galinda!"

The blonde sat upright, feeling her hand smack something.

"Gah!"

Galinda looked over and saw Elphaba clutching her nose. "E-Elphaba?"

"Ozdamnit, Galinda!" The rogue gave her a look. "I realize we have our differences, but does that really warrant a broken nose?"

Before she realized what she was doing, Galinda threw herself at the green woman, hugging her. She didn't know if it was more from the nightmare or from the fact that Elphaba was alive and with her again.

"Well, this is certainly a change," Elphaba said.

Galinda clutched Elphaba's shirt tightly as she whispered, "Elphaba… I think… I think I just witnessed a murder."


	6. Chapter 6

The green rogue sat opposite the blonde, the fire being the only thing between them. "All right, blondie. Run this by me again: you think the Storm killed those workers we ran into earlier?"

Galinda nodded, finding herself almost wishing Elphaba weren't so far away. The blonde was finding that any human contact at this point would be welcome, even if it were from her abrasive companion. "I already told you: I don't think it was a dream. It may have started that way, but after I saw that sand creature... it all felt so real."

Elphaba crossed her arms, looking down in thought. "I think you're letting the Storm get inside your head."

"I am not imagining this, Elphaba!"

"That's not what I meant."

A confused look crossed the blonde's face. "W-well what did you mean then?"

The rogue sighed. "The sand creature that you're referring to was made from the Storm. It's called the Beast."

"Doesn't anything have a creative name here?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she looked at her. "Really? That's the problem you choose to focus on, out of all the problems we have? You're upset because the big, bad villain won't stop and take the time to give names to its pawns?"

"W-well, it would be nice! If I'm going to die, I want to know what killed me! Not just that I was killed by 'the Beast' or 'the Storm'. What if someone forgets to capitalize those things? Then I just sound pathetic."

The green woman shook her head. "I swear blondie, I just will never understand you… all right, so aside from the horrible name choice, the Beast, like I said, was made from the Storm. That's why it's made of sand, because it isn't really anything."

"I'll call BS on that! I saw what it did to the town, and the people who lived there! Don't tell me it isn't really 'anything'."

"Do you want to know what's happening or not?"

The blonde fell silent.

"Thank you. As I was saying, its form only comes from the Storm. Now, back when we were in your town, you ran into the Beast, right?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it would have killed me too if you hadn't…" She trailed off, realizing that was yet another time Elphaba had saved her.

"Did any part of that thing touch you?"

"Pardon?"

Galinda's mind had gone immediately in THAT direction, and Elphaba could see it in her expression. She chuckled. "You've been a whor—escort too long, blondie. I mean, did any of the sand get on you?"

"I don't know."

Elphaba scowled. "I'm going to ask you again, and you're going to actually _stop_ and _think_ this time. Did any of the sand from the Beast get on you?"

Galinda thought for a few seconds, but it was all a blur or smoke and screaming. "I… I can't remember."

"Wrong answer. Let's try again: did—"

"I said I don't remember!"

"No, you're choosing not to remember."

"What do you want from me?"

"Think Galinda! Try to remember what happened! This is your life we're talking about here!"

The blonde sighed, but closed her eyes as she recalled the memory from that day. She forced herself to push past the haze and to block out the screams. A blast of hot air on the back of her neck, and when she turned, there it was, looming over her. She put a hand up (as if that would save her) and something delicate hit her face.

"Sand… fell on my face when it was over me."

Elphaba sighed with a nod. "I see…"

"What does that mean?"

"The reason you could see those deaths… is because a little part of the Storm… is inside you."

Galinda stared at her companion. "Wha—I don't… how can that be?"

"The Storm is created from anything it can find: dirt, sand, rocks, whatever. At that state, it's lethal only when it sucks you in, obviously. However, once it uses that substance to make something, such as the Beast, whatever was used becomes… well, different. And that's what's inside you."

"But, but… if I can see glimpses of the Storm… does that mean it can see us?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Galinda hugged her knees and directed her gaze into the fire. "Elphaba… if there's a chance the Storm can see through me… maybe it's best if we—"

"No."

The blonde looked up at Elphaba's stern tone. "But—"

"I won't abandon you just because there's a chance the Storm may be able to see us." She flashed the blonde a grin. "Besides, without me, you won't survive."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman.

"We just need to wait for it to pass out of you."

"Can that even happen?"

"Well, sure. It's most likely moving through your body, and gravity dictates that it has to move down, albeit slowly."

"So, wait… how will it leave then?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Ever passed a kidney stone?"

"Have I ever what a what?" A pause. "Hey, is that some nice way of saying something dirty?"

The rogue laughed. "No… you'll see soon enough blondie."

"I want to know now!"

"No, no. You'll see. Just wait."

The blonde let out a sigh of frustration, but Elphaba was lying back onto the ground, taking her hat off and setting it aside.

"You're going to sleep now?"

"The sun will be rising soon, so I'd like to try and get some sleep before we have to start moving again."

Galinda would have said more, but Elphaba closed her eyes at that moment, and the blonde suddenly felt very alone, the emptiness of the land starting to press in on her. Silently, she crawled over to where the rogue lay, feeling childish as she did so. Even so, she lay down carefully beside the green woman, even daring to rest her head gently on Elphaba's chest. She was greeted by the sound of the rogue's heartbeat, and the blonde closed her eyes, soon drifting into sleep.

Elphaba opened one eye and a smile crossed her face as she looked at the blonde lying across her chest.

_A scared little girl… that's what you really are, isn't it blondie? Well, sleep easy, and I'll protect you from the cruelty of the world._

* * *

><p>As Galinda's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she was surprised to see how light it was outside. The blonde became aware she was lying on something and she looked up to see Elphaba's figure silhouetted against the rising sun. The blonde realized then that she was lying on Elphaba's lap, and her face immediately darkened.<p>

The green woman looked down when she felt movement. "Ah, good morning blondie."

"Why haven't we left yet?" Galinda asked, sitting up.

"I didn't realize you had a hot date."

"You know what I mean. You said we were going to leave early, yet I'll bet it's almost noon."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"W-well… look at the sun! It's pretty, you know… high up there!"

Elphaba grinned. "Your logic is infallible I see. You looked peaceful, and I just didn't have the heart to wake you."

Galinda gave her a look before she got to her feet, brushing her dress off. "Well, I'm awake now, so let's continue on."

The rogue raised an eyebrow. "Again, I ask: why the rush?"

The dancer didn't reply, but instead picked up the blanket and shook it out before she folded it and stuffed it in the saddlebag.

"Hey… is this about the Storm?"

"This whole thing is about the Storm!"

"Galinda, it doesn't matter if the Storm is inside you or not. As long as I still bear this crest, it will always be drawn to me."

Galinda finally whipped around to face her. "Maybe so, but how do you think I feel, knowing something that evil is _inside _me, Elphaba? It could be killing me, or taking over my body!"

"It's not."

"How do you know? Do you have some experience with this?" The blonde started advancing on the rogue. "How many people have suffered because of you, Elphaba?"

"Hey, listen you—"

"How many lives have you destroyed because of this stupid war between you and a… a weather condition?"

"Now look, blondie—"

"HOW MANY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The green woman grabbed the blonde's wrists, stopping her with a growl. "I didn't ask for this; it was chosen for me. Trust me, if I could find a way to end it without hurting anyone, I would."

"Oh, sure!" Galinda yanked herself free. "Is that what you tell yourself, Elphaba? Does that make you feel better about all this?"

"Of course not!"

"Because you know very well that you _could_ end this whole thing without anyone getting hurt, don't you?"

The rogue inhaled sharply at that, and looked down. "Yes… I know… but I… I'm too selfish… to do that."

At her expression and tone, Galinda felt her anger dissipate. "Elphaba, I… I'm sorry. That… that was uncalled for."

"Even so, it's still true." Elphaba gave her a small smile. "Well, now that all of our feelings are out in the open, we can continue on."

Instead of replying, the blonde just nodded. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

The rogue grinned as she placed her hat back on her head. "Nice try, blondie."

* * *

><p>Back on Epona and heading across Oz yet again, Galinda found herself wondering why Elphaba was still so adamant on keeping their destination a secret. Well, of course the blonde knew, but she couldn't figure out why Elphaba didn't want her to know if she really didn't know. This same unanswered question was threatening to drive the dancer insane and as the sun began to set over Oz that day, she couldn't hold it in any longer.<p>

"What's in the Colwen Grounds, Elphaba?" she asked once they had stopped for the night.

"Nothing of importance," the green woman replied. Elphaba had been acting different ever since they had stopped, and now her tone was sharp, and the dancer could tell she didn't want to talk.

Well that's just too bad.

"Why didn't you want me to know? What's waiting there for you?"

"Nothing is 'waiting' for me, as you have put it, and I didn't tell you because you're too nosy."

"I am not!"

Elphaba looked at her with the coldest eyes Galinda had seen. "Every single day, this is what I hear: 'Elphaba, where are we going? Will you tell me now? Why won't you tell me where we're going?' I'm sick of it! Apparently you already knew anyway, so why did you keep pestering me?"

"Because I wanted you to actually tell me something for once! I'm tired of being left in the dark Elphaba! You made me part of this, and now—"

"You made yourself part of this! I gave you the option of staying in Quadling Country—"

"You LEFT me there!"

"You CHOSE to come after me!"

"Fine! What about before then?"

"What about it?"

"You brought the Storm to our town, and that's why I'm even with you in the first place!"

"I tried to leave! I tried to warn them, but your sheriff would rather let people die than deflate his huge ego, and by 'ego', I mean DICK! You should know all about THAT!"

The two had since stood and were now almost touching, with Galinda glaring up at the rogue, and Elphaba scowling right back at her.

"Fine, Elphaba. If that's how you feel about me…"

The green woman sighed. "Galinda… I'm just trying to keep you as safe as I can, given the conditions. There are some things you just shouldn't know…"

The blonde also sighed. "I… I suppose you're right…" She turned away from Elphaba, crossing her arms. "So, now that everything's out… will you tell me… or at least give me a hint… about why we need to go to the Colwen Grounds?"

"I just… need to get something…"

Galinda was about to ask "what", but that would only prove Elphaba's point that she was nosy, so she refrained.

"All right. Are you ready?" Elphaba asked, turning back to Epona.

"R-ready for what?"

"To head out."

"Head out? But didn't we—"

"We stopped just so darkness could fall fully." Elphaba turned back to her, and Galinda could barely see her dark eyes glinting in the rising moonlight. "We have to sneak into the Colwen Grounds without being detected."

"And if the Storm catches up to us again? That won't exactly be subtle, Elphaba."

"Then we deal with it when the time comes."

"When?"

Elphaba pulled the brim of her hat lower. "Are you ready or not?"

* * *

><p>The grandeur of the Colwen Grounds took Galinda by complete surprise. Even in the darkness, the gates were lit with torches, and the blonde had never seen such intricate design. She could only imagine what lay beyond the gate, yet it sparked the question: what business did Elphaba have in such a high society place?<p>

The rogue in question pulled Epona to a stop before sliding off her back. She led the mare to the side of the gate, stroking her snout and whispering something Galinda couldn't make out.

"Stay here," Elphaba said, looking at the blonde.

"Why?"

"Because this is a highly sensitive operation and I have to do it alone."

"Are you saying I'll get in the wa—"

"Yes I am. Now stay." The green woman gave the dancer another look after she had scaled the wall. "STAY." And then she was gone.

Elphaba landed solidly on the other side and made her way across the grass up to the estate, throwing herself against a wall when she saw the light of an approaching night guard. She heard the door open and words being exchanged, and the green rogue peered around the corner, waiting for him to pass before she slipped in the door behind him, catching it just before it closed.

Once inside, Elphaba found herself feeling very exposed, so she moved behind a tall pillar, noting the staircase. After making sure that no one was around, she quickly made her way up the stairs, holding her revolvers still so they wouldn't make noise and give her away. The rogue ducked down a hallway before coming to a room with the door slightly ajar. Cautiously, she pushed it open, taking a peek inside. Empty. Perfect. She slipped in, closing the door behind her.

Under the bed, Elphaba found a small chest, locked of course. The green woman pulled a small key from her boot, slipping it into the lock and opening it softly. Inside, she found the small pouch she'd come for. Elphaba smiled as she pulled it out, slipping it into her pocket before she closed the chest and stood.

"I knew you'd come back."

Elphaba froze at the voice. Slowly, she drew her revolver.

"Please don't run again."

* * *

><p>Galinda was still in the process of pouting, her arms crossed huffily. How dare Elphaba suggest she would get in the way! She could be sneaky! Perhaps not as much as Elphaba, but still! If the rogue wanted—<p>

The sudden sound of a gunshot rang out, followed by three in quick succession. Galinda looked towards the estate, feeling her heart rate start to pick up. She heard several shouts, and more torches were lit. More gunshots.

"Elphaba, where are you?" she muttered to herself, finding herself actually fearing for the rogue.

"There she goes!"

"Stop her!"

A barrage of gunshots, and Galinda flinched while Epona backed up a few steps, shaking her head.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

A sudden thud and the blonde saw it was Elphaba.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman leapt onto the mare, turning her sharply. "Let's go!" she shouted, giving Epona a kick and they were off, leaving the Colwen Grounds behind.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise when Elphaba finally pulled Epona to a stop. Galinda had nodded off, leaning back against the green woman, but upon feeling them stop, she opened her eyes wearily.<p>

"Where… where are we?"

"The Dragon Cupboard," Elphaba replied, dismounting Epona and leading her over to a post to secure her reins.

"But… but the Dragon Cupboard is… not very nice…"

The rogue looked at her with a slight grin. "Oh? And why is that?"

"There are… outlaws here! This is where they gather and… and…"

"Relax blondie. In case you haven't noticed, I'm one of those 'outlaws'." Elphaba helped the blonde down, and Galinda became aware of the dried blood on the rogue's hand.

"Elphaba… are you bleeding?"

"Not terribly much anymore."

"Not terribly much… so you were!" Galinda, more awake now, looked down to see the dried blood on Elphaba's vest, as well as her own dress from where she had leaned against the green woman in her slumber. "Oh, sweet Lurline Elphaba! Did one of those bullets hit you?"

"I'm fine."

"Answer the question!"

"YES okay? Now can we please go inside?"

Before Galinda could protest, or continue to berate her companion, Elphaba had pushed her inside the saloon. The green woman approached the bar and after ordering a bottle of whiskey, she quickly took a large gulp.

"Elphaba, you cannot just leave your wound open!" Galinda hissed. "And drinking won't help!"

"Calm yourself, blondie. I fully intend to receive medical attention… once I'm drunk enough." The green woman raised the bottle again.

"Elphaba!" The blonde pushed the bottle back down. "You need it now!"

"I went the whole night without it; I can survive for a few more minutes!" Elphaba yanked the bottle away before she turned from the blonde, finishing the drink off.

"Okay, you're done. Now can we go?"

"What's the hurry, little lady?" the bartender asked, taking Elphaba's empty bottle.

"Excuse me, this is a _private _conversation!" Galinda snapped back.

"Well, you might want to lower your voice then. I think there are some guys at that far table who haven't heard you yet," the bartender said, placing two more bottles in front of Elphaba.

The blonde bristled at that, and the green woman chuckled slightly, sliding a bottle in front of her. "Drink, blondie. It'll make you feel better."

"I'll feel better when you bandage that wound!" the dancer snapped, snatching the bottle and taking a delicate sip.

"Oh, lighten up blondie. There's no one here to impress."

"You have a wound that needs bandaging?" the bartender asked.

"Not really," Elphaba said, but a hard elbow from Galinda caused her to yelp and say, "Well maybe just a small one."

"I can fix you up, no problem." The bartender looked up. "Kole! Watch the bar for a few minutes, would ya?" He looked back at Elphaba. "Come on back with me."

The green woman took another drink before she stood, placing her hat on Galinda's head. "Don't go anywhere," she said with a grin before she followed the bartender into a back room.

Galinda pushed the brim of her hat up so she could see before she turned back to her own drink with a sigh.

A young man with red hair came to stand behind the counter, giving the dancer a shy smile. "H-hi…"

Galinda gave him a glance. "Hello."

"Are… are you with the green guy?"

"Elphaba?" Galinda was about to point out that Elphaba was a woman, but she recognized the look in this man's eyes and suddenly found that she did not miss her old work life. The dancing, yes, but the escorting… not so much. "Yes. Yes I am."

"O-oh… I see…" He gave her another smile. "Your drink is… empty. Can I… get you another one?"

The blonde looked down, noticing she had finished quicker than anticipated. "I suppose so. Thank you."

When Elphaba emerged a little while later, Galinda was nearing her drinking limits. She could feel Kole taking her hand and saying something, and then she saw the blurred figure of Elphaba next to her, slapping his hand away. Her vision drifted in and out of focus and she felt unstable. The blonde chose to lean to the side, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's torso and hoping the rogue caught her.

Elphaba was about to say something not terribly nice to Kole when she felt Galinda slump against her. She looked down and caught the blonde before she could fall.

"Whoa there, blondie. You all right?" she asked, sitting Galinda up.

The blonde nodded. "Justalittletired…"

"I think you've had quite enough," Elphaba said, gently taking her arms to help her stand. Galinda slumped against her with a small smile. "You can't travel like this…"

"We have a room upstairs, if you want to let her sleep it off," the bartender said.

"That would probably be for the best… come on blondie." The rogue helped the dancer up the stairs, pushing the door open when they reached the room. She shut it behind them before leading Galinda to the bed. "There you go. Now lie down and get some rest."

Galinda pulled off her dress before she fell against the green woman again. "Mmmm, Elphaba… you smell nice."

The rogue's face turned a slightly darker green. "You… you're drunk, Galinda. Lay down, please."

"Mkay." Galinda did, but she pulled Elphaba down with her.

The rogue caught herself before she fell on top of the blonde. "Galinda, please let go."

The blonde pulled the rogue's vest off as her reply. "Elphaba… there's something I wanna ask you…"

"What?"

Galinda leaned up so her lips were mere inches from Elphaba's ear. "Are you green _all _over?"

That sent more of a shiver down Elphaba's spine than she had anticipated. "Uh, uh, uh… I…"

The blonde pulled Elphaba down, kissing her. "I want to see…"

The green woman inhaled sharply at the kiss, pulling away. She knew this wasn't right; Galinda was drunk! She wasn't in her right mind! Still… if she was saying this now, then that meant she had been hiding it earlier… right? Elphaba wasn't sure to make of it, but when the blonde kissed her again, she found herself unable to continue thinking straight.

The green woman pulled away only to yank her boots off, tossing them aside before she climbed over Galinda again, leaning down to initiate the kiss this time. She felt Galinda undo her shirt and she rolled her shoulders, letting it slide down her arms. The rogue moved to kiss the blonde's neck as the dancer undid her pants, pushing them down and off the bed. She became aware of the extent of green above her and pushed herself up near Elphaba's ear again.

"Elphaba… touch me…"

The green woman removed the blonde's undergarments before she ran her hands over the bare skin, surprised at how soft it was.

The blonde shivered at the feeling, and let out a small moan. "Nnnn… not there…"

Elphaba looked down at her. "Wh-what?"

Galinda took Elphaba's wrist and brought her hand down to brush against her center. The green woman darkened further as her fingers gently ran over the blonde's wet center. "Here…?"

"Yes…"

Before she could think too much, Elphaba pushed two fingers inside the blonde, wrapping one arm around her to hold her close as she heard Galinda moan again.

"Elphabaaaa…."

"Don't worry. I've got you…"


	7. Chapter 7

With a groan, Galinda opened her eyes weakly, her head pounding. The sunlight filtering through the dusty window fell across the bed and the blonde rolled over with another groan. She felt her heart skip a beat when she found herself looking at Elphaba. The dancer realized the rogue had an arm draped across her stomach, and the realization hit her: they were both naked.

"Wha—Elphaba, wake up!"

The green woman mumbled something before wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her closer.

Galinda's breath hitched and her eyes began to close again at the scent of leather and charred wood.

_No!_

She snapped herself out of her trance and bit the green woman's shoulder. "Elphaba!"

"Ow!" The rogue opened her eyes and smiled down at the blonde. "Good morning to you too. I didn't realize you were ready to go again already." She leaned down to kiss the blonde, but Galinda's hand on her face stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I… was going to kiss you."

"WHY?"

"Because we had sex?"

The blonde's face drained of color. "We… we did what?" A pause as it sunk in. "You took advantage of me while I was drunk?"

"You came onto me!"

"So?"

"So I thought you wanted it!"

"I was DRUNK!"

"I tried to stop you! I figured that you were just saying things you were too scared to say when you're sober."

"WHAT?"

Elphaba sat up slightly. "Look, I'm sorry, but you were falling all over me, telling me how nice I smelled and how much you wanted to see my green!"

"I'm an ESCORT! That's what I do!"

The expression on Elphaba's face changed. "So… you didn't mean any of the things you said?"

"No, of course not! Did you actually think I was attracted to you, a green woman?"

Elphaba had to admit, that one hurt. She didn't know why; it wasn't like she loved Galinda anyway. "Well… in that case… I apologize." She sat up, turning away from the blonde before she stood, beginning to pick up her clothes.

Galinda felt guilt beginning to form deep inside of her, but she pushed it away, saying, "As you should!"

"I get it, Miss Galinda. You needn't repeat yourself." Elphaba had almost finished dressing and she sat on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on.

"Don't try to sneak a peek at me!"

"My back is to you. I assure you, I'm not trying to look."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm unattractive?"

"I didn't say that at all."

The two sat in silence before Elphaba stood. "I will meet you outside… and leave you to dress in peace," she said before she left the room, grabbing her hat and placing it on her head.

Galinda watched her before she got out of the bed with a sigh and slipped back into her dress. She knew it wasn't entirely Elphaba's fault… but still! As she was putting on her shoes, her eyes fell on a small pouch on the ground. She reached down and picked it up, noting that it smelled like Elphaba. The green woman must have dropped it. Was this what Elphaba had gone to the Colwen Grounds for? The blonde knew she should respect the green rogue's privacy, but after all... the green woman had taken advantage of her when she was drunk… Galinda opened the pouch and turned it over, watching as three stones fell into her open hand.

"That's all?" Galinda had to admit that she was somewhat disappointed. While the stones were pretty, she'd expected more. These didn't seem to be worth getting shot over. The blonde put the stones back into the pouch and closed it before she stood and headed for the door.

"Hello Galinda."

The dancer froze, that voice so hauntingly familiar. "F- Fiyero?" Before she could turn to see if it was the sheriff, she was grabbed and pinned against the wall.

"You seem to be doing well."

"Fiyero please, let go!"

"I'm disappointed Galinda. I knew you were a whore, but I never thought you'd be so desperate as to give yourself to a green woman."

"It wasn't like that!"

She felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned in close. "You're coming with me, and you're going to pay for all this trouble you caused."

Before Galinda could reply, or protest to this being her fault, the door burst open and Fiyero was torn off her. The blonde turned to see that it was Elphaba who had once again come to her aid.

"That isn't the way to treat a lady," Elphaba growled at him. "What happened to always being a man of morals?"

Fiyero turned to face them, and Galinda couldn't hold back her gasp. The once handsome sheriff was now covered in burns and scars, and Galinda couldn't stop herself from hiding behind the green woman.

"She's hardly a lady, and you know it," Fiyero said.

Elphaba drew her revolvers. "I don't know why you followed us, but I suggest you leave now."

Fiyero grinned slightly as he drew his shotgun. "I don't think you're in any position to be bargaining."

The rogue had to admit that he had more firepower, but this wasn't entirely new to her. "What is it that you want?"

"I want Galinda."

The blonde clutched Elphaba tightly, closing her eyes.

"That's not going to happen," Elphaba replied.

"So you do care for her then? Tell me: how was it having sex with used goods?"

"After I got past the first two inches, it was actually quite nice."

Fiyero bristled somewhat at that. "You think you're just so amusing don't you? Well, I'm curious: is this yours?" He held up the pouch, and Elphaba's eyes widened slightly.

"Give that back."

"So it is yours. Well, you should ask Galinda what she was doing with it. Everyone knows you can't trust a whore."

"You don't know what you're dealing with. Just give those back to me and we won't have any trouble."

"Put down your weapons then."

Elphaba didn't like surrendering her weapons, for it meant surrounding control, but she needed the stones back. The green woman reluctantly stowed her revolvers away, glaring at the sheriff. "All right. Now hand it over."

Fiyero just grinned. "I see… it really does mean that much to you."

Elphaba knew then what was going to happen. "Get down!" She tackled Galinda to the floor just as Fiyero pulled the trigger of his shotgun. Bullets pierced the wall and Galinda covered her head. Elphaba growled, but before she could get to her feet, Fiyero was gone, having leapt out the window.

"Ozdamnit!" Elphaba shouted, kicking the wall, her fists clenched tightly.

"How did he know we were here?"

"Someone must have said something… your boyfriend is proving to be a problem."

Galinda got to her feet. "Well don't be mad at me. You should have kept a better eye on that pouch if it was so valuable."

Elphaba's glare could have killed the blonde. "Forgive me for not thinking of that while we were fucking last night." She stalked from the room.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Galinda called, chasing after her.

"Your entire behavior is uncalled for!" Elphaba retorted, leaving the bar.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you—"

"I'M THINKING OF IT NOW!" The rogue turned on the dancer. "You know what? I've had it with you! I'M DONE!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I never want to see you again! This is where we part ways!"

Galinda was shocked. "You… you can't leave me here! Not in a place like this!"

"Why not? It'll be no different than your old home. In fact, you'll have many more clients here."

"But—"

"I can't take you shit anymore!"

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare leave me here!"

The green woman had already climbed up onto Epona. "I've already made my decision, and it appears you have too. You don't like me and are tired of being dragged around Oz, so I'm doing you a favor and sparing you both."

Galinda latched onto Elphaba's leg. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME HERE!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

Elphaba let out a growl and gave Epona a kick. The mare started off, but Galinda refused to let go, instead holding onto Elphaba with a death grip.

"Get off!"

"NO!"

"You're going to get hurt!"

"Then it'll be your fault!"

"Galinda!"

"NO!"

The rogue knew she couldn't keep going, or Galinda really would get hurt, so she pulled Epona to a stop. "ALL RIGHT, FINE!"

"I may be angry with you, but that doesn't mean I want you to ditch me."

"Climb up then."

The blonde finally released Elphaba's leg and climbed up behind her.

"I swear to Oz, if I hear one more complaint out of you, I really WILL leave you behind. Got it?"

"Yes."

Elphaba had to admit, she didn't know exactly where Fiyero was headed, seeing as he'd managed to disappear by the time she'd gotten outside, but she knew he couldn't have gotten far. Just on whim, she'd decided to head towards the Emerald City, but had no intention of entering it.

* * *

><p>As night settled, they stopped near a small pond and cluster of trees. While Galinda quenched her thirst, Elphaba worked on starting a fire. The two hadn't spoken all day, and the blonde had to admit, she preferred Elphaba's sarcasm to the silence.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Elphaba looked up. "Pardon?"

Galinda couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you."

"Forget it."

"No… I won't."

"Please do."

"Elphaba… did you want it too?"

The rogue froze. "The sex?"

"Yes…"

Elphaba paused in her fire-making attempt. "I… maybe I did. I don't know."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

The green woman finally looked at her. "You know I do. You're far too pretty to be whoring yourself out to men who don't care about you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you care about me?"

"I try not to get too attached to anyone."

"A yes or no will suffice."

"I don't know, okay? You hate me, so what does it matter anyway?"

"I don't… hate you."

"You made it perfectly clear that you don't like me."

"Well, I… I was just… angry and confused."

Elphaba had had enough of this game. "What are you trying to get at here?"

"I don't know…"

The green woman shook her head, finally lighting the fire. The two sat in silence, watching the flames.

"I never wanted to be an escort, you know. I just wanted to be a dancer… but I found that men paid more if they knew I provided sex after the show…"

"Men are like that. Always have to exploit a beautiful thing…"

Galinda looked at her. "Did someone break your heart, Elphaba?"

The green woman stiffened. "I'd rather not share… but I would like to see you dance."

"Wha—now?" Galinda's face was pink.

"Yes ma'am. Look, I'll even pay you, and without sex too."

The blonde looked down. "I… not now…"

"Why not? It's just me. Come on, I want to see how good you are."

Galinda looked back at the green woman. "I… I don't have any music."

"I'll sing for you."

The dancer got to her feet hesitantly. "This is not how I usually do things."

"Then it's an adventure."

Galinda was still blushing furiously. "Well… go ahead… start singing."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone tonight, yeah, baby! Tonight, yeah, baby! And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight. I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong tonight, yeah, baby! Tonight, yeah, baby! Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight._"

Galinda found that it wasn't hard to become lost in Elphaba's voice, which soon became the case as she danced.

"_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous. I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you where we can both fall far in love. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you_."

Elphaba paused, grinning as she watched the blonde. "Very good blondie."

The blonde looked back at her, smiling slightly. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh?"

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand, pulling her to her feet. "No. Come on." She took Elphaba's hat, placing it on her own head. "Let's see how much I'll pay you."

Elphaba grinned slightly before she started to dance with the blonde, the fire soon becoming a blur as they moved around it.

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

The two soon collapsed, laughing through their slight panting.

"How much?" Elphaba managed to say.

Galinda rolled so she was halfway on top of her. "How much do you think that was worth?"

"More than I have."

The blonde smiled slightly. When she thought about it, Elphaba actually wasn't that bad looking. In fact… she was actually kind of attractive, considering her skin color and the life she led.

"Is something on my face?"

Galinda shook her head. "No… I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How it's unfair you have such good looks."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I thought we'd agreed you were the attractive one."

"We can both be attractive, silly."

"Galinda… don't do this."

"What?"

"You know we can't have sex again… we'll get sucked back into this."

"But this is different… last time we were drunk."

"You were drunk blondie."

"Come on Elphaba… can't we try one more time?"

"And if it doesn't work out? If we end up getting hurt?"

"Then that's how it will be. But you're the first person to actually care about me… and I… I don't want to keep whoring myself out…"

"I don't know if I'm the best choice…"

"Please… one more time… just to be sure?"

Elphaba sighed, but Galinda was beautiful… and in a way, she did want it again. "All right… once more…"

The dancer smiled. "Thank you…" She leaned down, her lips meeting the green woman's.

Elphaba pulled her close, her hands running up the back of Galinda's thighs and slipping under the hem of her dress. She grasped her behind gently and Galinda jumped slightly, moving so that she was straddling the green woman.

"You really want this?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her.

Galinda's breathing had gotten heavy. "Stop talking." She kissed her again, fiercer this time, her hands moving to strip the green woman's shirt off. Galinda's lips left the rogue's only to travel down her neck to her breasts, kissing one and then the other.

Short gasps were escaping from the green woman, and she couldn't keep herself from pulling Galinda's dress off, running her hands across the blonde's back. "Glin…"

Galinda moved back up to suck on Elphaba's ear. "I'm sober this time… so I can show you my… expertise."

The green woman shivered slightly, her hands moving to fully strip the blonde. She pulled Galinda closer, their lips meeting again. Soon enough, both had a hand traveling down the other's stomach until reaching their destination. Galinda pulled away slightly and her eyes met light chocolate before they entered each other simultaneously, letting out moans.

That night, they moved by the light of the fire, each trying to fill some void in each other's hearts. When they did finally give in to their exhaustion, they held each other close, drifting into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Song used: Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga**


End file.
